


El lugar donde quiero estar

by Kaia on Ice (Kaia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaia/pseuds/Kaia%20on%20Ice
Summary: Yuuri siempre estuvo buscando el lugar perfecto. ¿Cuál es ese lugar?





	

Yuuri no estaba seguro de cuándo había empezado a sentir que Hasetsu no era suficiente. Los recuerdos que tenía de su infancia se entremezclaban en una colección borrosa de imágenes, algunas felices, otras no tanto, confundiéndose entre las memorias del aire helado que traía la playa en invierno, la dureza del hielo de la pista, los graznidos de las gaviotas, el vapor de las aguas termales, la risa de Yuuko, la tibieza de Vicchan acurrucado a los pies de su cama.  
  
Desde aquel rincón de Japón había visto por primera vez a Victor, y sí recordaba con claridad haber buscado en el mapa cuánto separaba a San Petersburgo de Hasetsu, solo para descubrir que estaba muy lejos. Demasiado lejos. Victor, sin embargo, no pertenecía solamente a Rusia. Noticias de él llegaban de aquí y de allá, sobre un torneo en Francia o en Suecia, o una exhibición en México, o una visita a Brasil, o donde fuera, ahí estaba él, en China o en España, o en Egipto, o en Argentina, en todas partes, siempre sonriente, como si las distancias, un concepto que Yuuri empezaba a encontrar cruel y frustrante, no significaran nada.  
  
Victor le pertenecía al mundo, y al mismo tiempo parecía no formar parte de él. Llegaría el momento en que Yuuri mismo terminaría en lugares que de niño no sabía que siquiera existían, países donde no parecía existir el invierno, o ciudades donde no se podían ver las estrellas.  
  
Detroit era a primera vista tan distinto de Hasetsu como era posible: un enorme centro industrial, gris e implacable. En lugar del mar estaba el río, con sus islotes, varios de ellos desiertos o abandonados. Algunas partes de la ciudad estaban llenas de vida, mientras que otras agonizaban. Detroit luchaba consigo misma para seguir adelante. Yuuri se preguntaba a veces cuál de las dos partes prevalecería, si conseguiría salir victoriosa o si sería consumida por la decadencia.  
  
Quizás por eso, y a pesar de todo, entendía a Detroit, aunque no se encontrara enteramente cómodo en ella. En realidad, Yuuri nunca estaba totalmente a gusto en ninguna parte. Siempre estaba buscando llegar a (Victor) ese lugar perfecto que no existía más que en sus sueños. Las pistas lo llevaban a recorrer los continentes, y cada vez que cruzaba una nueva frontera, tenía la esperanza de que esa fuera la tierra prometida.  
  
“No existe tal lugar,” había escuchado decir a alguien (Seung-gil) una vez. Y Yuuri estaba de acuerdo, al menos si lo pensaba en frío.  
  
“El lugar perfecto está adentro de cada uno” era la opinión de otros (Phichit). Y Yuuri podía entender, nuevamente, ese punto de vista también.  
  
La razón y la emoción van muchas veces por caminos distintos. Entender y sentir son cosas diferentes, y hay tantas respuestas como personas. Llevaba un buen tiempo sin pensar en eso cuando la idea volvió a su cabeza, como un relámpago, y el mundo se detuvo.  
  
-¿Yuuri? -dijo Victor, buscando su mirada con la suya. Yuuri se estremeció al volver al presente y ver su silueta reflejada en los ojos de Victor, tan llenos de curiosidad e interés-. ¿En qué piensas? -preguntó sonriendo.  
  
Yuuri devolvió la sonrisa por reflejo, y apoyó una de sus manos sobre la espalda sudorosa de Victor. Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia abajo por la piel desnuda del otro, como si su cuerpo se hubiera transformado de pronto en una pista de patinaje, y por un segundo Yuuri perdió el equilibrio. Entonces fue Victor quien tembló, mientras se acomodaba para ajustarse a la posición en la que estaban, sin romper contacto visual con Yuuri.  
  
Este era un Victor distinto al de sus fantasías del pasado. Era un Victor terrenal, a veces descuidado, que se apretaba contra él incluso en las noches de verano, que tendía a ir a su ritmo sin pensar en los demás.  
  
Que odiaba perder.  
  
Que reía como nadie, cuando algo lo hacía feliz.  
  
Que en ocasiones se quedaba en silencio por un largo rato.  
  
Que lo miraba en esos momentos intentando mantener su respiración regular, a pesar de la agitación.  
  
Allí donde ambos se encontraban y pasaban a ser uno solo, aunque fuera por unos momentos, Yuuri encontró su respuesta a cuál era el lugar perfecto.  
  
Al reconocerlo, entendió que ya había estado en él antes. No era un lugar físico, sino una sensación que surgía cuando Yuuri se abría por completo. Nunca sería constante, pero tampoco era inalcanzable. No dependía de un país, ni de una meta cumplida. No siempre se veía igual, ni surgía en el mismo tipo de momento.  
  
Pero ahora, Yuuri tenía la llave para regresar allí siempre.  
  
**Fin.**


End file.
